For Anyone That Cared
by pineconeface711
Summary: The short letters you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical creatures. They are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly or maybe not these letters were never received.
1. From A Daughter Who Almost Cared

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

Dear Mom,

I'm finally speaking to you, but I really wish I didn't have to. Still, there are some things that need to be discussed. By the time you get this, I'll already be gone far away. So, I'm just going to do the talking. Funny, isn't it that never was possible at home? It was always about you- well now I'm better off without you. If I still was with you, I'd have to keep my feelings all bottled up. Oh, but now, now I can say everything I've always wanted to say to you. Take a seat and maybe even a bottle of your favorite vintage 1976 Noceto Frivolo Moscato Bianco wine because this might be a little harsh.

I have friends who take care of me better than you ever could. They don't forget birthdays or not forget to drive me to school. Sometimes it can be a little rough without a permanent shelter, but we manage.

I'd rather live in a Bubonic Plagued Europe in a rat infested house than with you.

I hope that stung. I really, really do. I hope you get why I left now; that is if you even noticed yet. I did it because anywhere was better with you. Any place that didn't regret my birth or held secrets because, "I couldn't be trusted."

I ran away because I wanted to be loved- even if it meant loved by a pair of Buddhist Monks that found me on the sidewalk. I wanted to know how it felt. I don't know what environment you grew up in, that made you such a selfish bitch. Was it Hollywood? All the adoring fans got to your head? The headlines that addressed you as the new "It Girl?" Well, those were the days before me- before I came into the picture and ruined your life. I mean because it was certainly me who ruined your career and not all the drugs (or as you say vitamin pills) and alcohol.

I don't care. You'd probably just lie to me on why you really can't stand me. But, I would like to clarify this, I know how love feels; my new family has given it to me. Let me be the first to tell you, I was right that was nothing you ever gave me.

I don't have the empty feeling of waiting for your approval on anything anymore. In case you didn't notice, I pretty much quit school. So, I guess I'm not Dartmouth or Brown or Yale or Harvard material after all. Finally something you got right!

There's nothing left for me to say.

Have fun with your booze, I'll have fun without you.

Your mistake of a daughter,

Thalia freaking Grace

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	2. From a Soldier Who Loved

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

_Character/Setting: _John, an OC son of Zeus writing while in Europe during W11.

Dear April,

It's going to be a long war; much longer than I had anticipated. Things are very bad. I've seen so much bloodshed in the past month to satisfy Hades himself. But no, the gods will not stop the war. I'm afraid it is my duty as the son of Zeus to conquer the other side. I know how that will make you feel because I can agree with all my heart too. And that would be the fighting must stop.

Here I was to believe ever so foolishly that the First World War was truly the 'War to End All Wars.' From what Chiron had told me, I thought the gods learned a valuable lesson from it. I was wrong of course, being a foolish person. They'll never learn, will they? I can give you an answer that is anything but foolish- no.

Our parents are selfish. Just look at what they've done! They get into a meaningless fight, it explodes, people are forced to take sides, and then innocent people die! The gods must be more foolish than I am!

I saw a little girl the other day. You would of like her, just like you like all children. She told me her name was Ruth. It was challenging to understand because spoke Polish but I managed. I remember she said she loved her puppy and her necklace. Ruth, she also asked if I was here to protect her. So, I said yes. Today the boys and I went into a candy store where the enemy opened fire. Ruth was there, dead, holding her necklace- the Star of David.

She was a child, April! No more than five and they killed her because she was Jewish. She didn't even know the truth about the war. I can only imagine the amount of people who were murdered and innocent.

I want to spurn these gods, all of them! The men with me agree. We won't though; we'll just keep on fighting.

I'm not fighting so father will be victorious. I'm fighting for the people who deserve to live. I'm fighting for Ruth, whom I told I'd protect. Most of all I'm fighting for you. Maybe when I get back we can finally get married like we were supposed to. I think of you every night and that makes tomorrow worth it.

I love you so much,

John

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I need to work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	3. From a Girl With No Future

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

_Character/setting: Ilana, an OC demigod daughter of Psyche, whose father died on 9/11, when she was fourteen. _

Dear Chiron,

Listen and listen well. I don't to have to repeat myself again. I've already sent you three letters identical to this one but that doesn't stop you does it? Stop sending the Satyrs to my apartment. I don't care if my "relatives" got into a war and their whole existence is in jeopardy. You know what, congratulations to them. They got themselves into it, so let them fight.

Why should I help them? Is it because they're my family? Ha! That's a good one because the last I heard families care about each other. Let's see what have the gods done for me? Oh right nothing. The only reason Psyche claimed me was because of my dad. He told me everything about the Olympians. Sometimes I wish he didn't. I would rather live without this information but I can't.

Wait! That's right; the gods did do something for me- this being ruining my life. Zeus, the big 'ole powerful lord of the sky sat on his throne while a plane went smack into the World Trade Center. Then another did the same. Lots of people died if I'm correct. One being my dad, the only parent I had. He was actually a real parent. He sent me to school, paid for my healthcare, fed me, but most of all he loved me. We all know that Nine Eleven could have been prevented but it wasn't because the 'all powerful fucking gods.'

Did I mention they ruined my life? As if it wasn't obvious by killing off my father. I had my life planned out. I was going to be successful. I was going to go to Yale or Harvard or Brown. I was going to work in the World Trade Center. But no, after my dad died I was put in foster care. I taken out of my private school and thrown into public without any friends. I got a one way ticket to a psychologist and therapist that prescribed me pills. The pills don't help. I still feel as sad and lonely as ever. I live in a crappy apartment with no job. Great life, huh?

` Don't even think for a second that I'm going to attend your camp either. When I needed it after I was taken away from it, no Satyr came to get me then. So I'm a little sick of your attempts to bring me there now.

Stop trying to get me to care about this war. I'm not giving the gods my sympathy. This time I'm going to be as selfish as them and do nothing for their cause.

Sealed with my lost life,

Ilana Luika

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	4. From Daddy's Unworthy Little Girl

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

Dear Daddy,

I'm going to do something very stupid, and I have a feeling I might not live through it. Daddy, I have to do it. I have to make things right because I've done the most irresponsible thing in the world. You understand how lonely and devastating it's been losing Charlie. But I haven't been honest with you because I was a coward.

I'm a spy daddy; it's my fault Charlie and who knows how many other people have died. I don't even know why I agreed to do it. He-Luke was just so nice and he promised good things. Gods, I feel like an idiot. I'm a terrible person for this. For betraying my sisters and… Charlie.

What have I done? Whenever I analyze over all the people I screwed over; all the people I looked in the eye and smiled too. The people I called friends? The friends that have died at my hand? I look in the mirror and I don't see a pretty girl. No, all the innocence I had was a lie. I no longer see a girl Charlie loved. I see a monster, some part of me, the sane part I think, knows that it was always there. The monster was just waiting for the right time to come out of the shadows.

So, I'm going to do the right thing and that means I'll die. And I'm so sorry daddy for not being who you thought I was. I'm sorry that I lied to you about being a spy. I wanted to stop but it was too late. I wanted to tell you about it, but I was afraid they'd kill you like they did Charlie.

I regret this; I truly do. I've said a million times, but daddy I'm so sorry I wasn't the daughter you wanted. I'm sorry I'm not a hero. I'm sorry I'm not a daughter that you could boast and brag about. I'm sorry that I got into this mess to deep. I'm sorry the next time we meet will be at my funeral.

Daddy I need you. I just want to wake up at home in my old bedroom and have you come in and tell me things will get better because it was all a bad dream. I don't this. I wish I never came to camp. I wish stayed with you in our quaint little home in Cambridge. Oh daddy, I don't want to die!

For the last time, I'm sorry that there's nothing about me to be proud. I'm sorry that I'm a failure. I'm sorry I'm nothing the enemy. Maybe over the years you'll forgive me. Or maybe not. But I just want you to know you've been the best daddy ever and I love you!

I wish I could have made you proud,

Silena

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I should work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	5. From a Girl Who Wasn't Sick

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

Dear Doctor Acton,

Everything is not well. The prescription you gave to me isn't working. I can't be schizophrenia, whatever this is. I still see things that scare me and I want them gone. You promised you could fix me- but every diagnoses; Addison's, Sympathetic Dystrophy, Schizophrenia, and everything else- is wrong.

You doctors could fix things, but I'm beginning to think you just assured my parents with false hope. I think I was truly a mistake. I can't fit in with anyone and that doesn't make me "special." It makes me feel like I'm not supposed to be around humans, I guess it just makes me a freak.

So please Dr. Acton, find something else that can be fixed with medicine. I don't want to be scared of seeing all those scary monsters that attack all those kids. Just please run some more tests in my brain that proves I'm crazy so you can treat. Do something so every brain scan that says there's nothing there is wrong. Please I need help.

I can't sleep anymore either. Whenever I shut my eyes, I see those monster figures and stuff happening to people I don't know. I'm so tired because of your medication but I refuse to sleep. I won't and you can't make me. Not this time; I'm playing by my own rules here. If you saw the things I did you wouldn't blame me. But you don't because you're not like me.

Sometimes I wish I could go to sleep, though. I pretend like a good rest would make it all go away. However I no longer live in that blissful denial like my parents.

Dr. Acton, I just want to be fixed. I don't want to be labeled like this. I want to be a normal twelve year old girl and not be afraid to go outside. I want to have a life. Please just give me this Hail Mary Pass, I don't want to live in fear of what tomorrow mat bring.

I need your help,

May Castellan

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I should work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	6. From a Pawn Who Wanted to Remember

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

Dear Luke,

You sent me on a suicide mission in this Labyrinth! I can't get anywhere from here. I turn one because I think I might be getting closer to the workshop and BAM! I'm lost as Hades. Last time I checked, it had been at least a day and a half since I slept. It's really scary here. It took a lot for me to admit that 'cause I'm not a pussy. But the things that happen and all those corpses get to your head.

Why did you have to send me alone? Wandering around lost through this maze really gets to my head. I swear there's something in the maze following me and watching my every move. Every second feels like another hour. For all I know it's been years and the war is over. Gods, I need to get out of here. My mind isn't what it was before. I can barely remember anything.

Whenever exactly the last time I woke up, for a scary second I had forgot why I was here. Then while I was entering into a tunnel before I decided to write to you, I had forgotten my name. I think I'm supposed to tell you something else but it slipped my mind. All well it always comes back or I think it does.

Oh yes, I remember what it was! I was supposed not write this letter at all because there would be no possible way for me to send it. Hmm, that's awfully disappointing because I put a lot into this letter.

So like I stated this is suicide, man. Why did you have to send me? Couldn't you use some monsters or something? Maybe your point was to specifically was to get rid of me. Then I have to figure out why you would do that. I was one of your original supporters; I've been training and training nonstop, and I really want to see the Olympians end their reign. You of all people would know just how good it feels to see their immortal parent beg for mercy.

When they're gone I can't wait to hear my mom plead for my help. Wait, I have mortal mom. So my father then, yeah he will… Hold it; I can't recall my Olympian father's name. Now I remember, I was never claimed. That makes sense now. I guess I had forgotten for a brief moment.

Well, Luke there's nothing else I have left to say, except this mission is a failure or a winner if I was supposed to get myself lost. Let's face, I don't think I'm going to come out alive. It was nice knowing you.

Let's see if I can remember you tomorrow,

Chris

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I should work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	7. From an Oracle with an Identity Crisis

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

Dear Dad,

I know I agreed to go to this hellhole but please don't make me come back next year. Before you say anything, I never promised a full high school education at all. I said I would go if you brought me back to the City. Thankfully you did. I swear I've tried really hard to make it all work out but it hasn't.

The Clarion Academy isn't the right place for me; I think the teachers could even agree to that one. I've been trying really hard, so don't go there. I've made some friends and really enjoyed the art program. It by far beats whatever they had at Goode but there's something not right. Everyone here expects me to be a socialite who talks about their summer in the Hamptons and Sailing in Nantucket. Okay sure I happen to do both of them, but you know me, I hate it. I like having a Sharpie and drawing paper and hanging out with Percy.

This whole finishing school isn't for me. There's nothing I have to finish. The both of us know that I'm not going to be the It Girl on the tabloids who's on the board for all those ridiculous Central Park Charity Foundation or the Four Hundred Year Ball. I'm going to have an art gallery or maybe work at the Met as an art historian. You have to let me have that because you've got to have some status to work at the Met.

C'mon dad bring me home for my junior year. I'll go to Nightingale or Duchesne. Any school so I can be home. I hate to admit it but I miss you and mom and even good ole Peter who always hold the door open and wished me a good day. Connecticut is the polar opposite of New York. And my heart belongs to Manhattan.

I swear if you send me back, I won't be with Percy twenty four/seven. I'll hang out with Mimi and Jack and Oliver and Bliss- especially Bliss Llewellyn she's an artsy person too!

Don't you see the effort I'm trying to make? Mom with listen to you but not me. I can't tell her how much I hate the Clarion Academy because I've already disappointed her enough with my "social awkwardness with my illusions in public" but I swear I will do my best to be a good daughter. A normal one. I mean who knows what kind of trouble I'm causing all the way in New England? Please dad, I know you want me close by too. I really mean when I say I miss you, daddy.

I'll be whoever you want me to be,

Rachel

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


	8. From a Hunter with a Grudge

A/N: The short letter(s) you are about to view were written by various demigods, mortals, gods, and other mythical deities and are extremely confidential, with all purposes to be sent. Sadly (or maybe not) the letters were never received.

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this. Oh and for last chapter I do not own the people Rachel would have befriended or Duchesne.

**Word Usage Help:** Ye is equivalent to you. Thy is equivalent to your. Thee is equivalent to me, my, or I.

Dear Heracles,

Ye may go down as a legend but ye were nothing but a coward. Heracles, ye have taken (or thee should say stolen) thee life. Tell me please why had thy bestowed such an act? Ye were kind and thee believed of a great heart that lived within thy soul. Tell thee where hast that great charmer gone to?

Recall the day where ye had trodden onto the perfect confines of the Garden so keenly. Ye were intrigued by the beauty of the environment and the beauty of thee. Ye were so innocent standing there, pleading for help from thee. Thee could not resist- ye promised such great things. So thee had fallen under an enthralling spell by the goddess of love herself.

Whilst thee knew of such great dangers of exile that would be embedded on thee if thee was caught, but ye assured thou how the two of us would be wedded when ye retrieved that apple. Thee sisters were right; thee is a fool for falling for ye. Ye were treacherous as Hades himself.

Thee hast lovest ye so tremendously, thee had given ye thee immortality from thee mother, who no longer knows of thee as a daughter but an infatuated lost lover, as a weapon to last for our children's generations . Ye had accepted such a fair gift and ran from Landon, whom ye called a beast, but ye had not known how gentle and loving- more loving than ye, could be.

Thee haven't seen ye since. Thee knowest what thy tricks ye played were. Ye did terrible things to thee family. Ye are a traitor with trickery embroidered ever so in thy blood. Thee wished thee hast never seen thy charismatic aura of ye.

Thee hast now the dangers of love. And with broken heart, thee will live forever and ye will die a coward. Ye could never commit to any of thy wives nor thee. Artemis and the Hunters embraced thee scorned heart and shone light towards my cause.

Thee will no longer fear for thee heart or death- not that it was a factor before ye had made thy presence in the Garden. If anything to have be feared it would be thy soul but thee have not a care.

Farewell Heracles, it has been good pleasure of writing these words. Thee will warn ye that thee bow always has an arrow left to pierce ye heart, yet not in the same way Eros had done to thee.

Keep thy guard aware,

Zoë Nightshade

A/N: Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I should work on? I'm now taking requests for future letters, so please spill your wishes.

You know you love me,

Bianca


	9. From a Mommy's Little Failure

Disclaimer: This is not my idea, but I have gotten permission from the fabulous **gethsemane342** to publish this.

Dear Kingsley Shirley,

I bet you thought I'd never find you. Well, guess you had forgotten you gave me that address for your apartment in Worcester, Massachusetts? I know I didn't. How could you Kingsley? How could you just walk straight out of my life after my mom has given me so much grief with our relationship? I told her what we had was special, and that I could be twelve instead of sixteen, and you could have been forty two instead of thirty; we still would have been in love! I was so painfully incorrect- wasn't I? You left me without explanation. Do you realize how bad it still hurts? How painful it is to walk down the halls at school and see my friends holding their boyfriends hands?

I've tried to stop dwelling and crying over you; mother said it wasn't worth it. I was slowly getting over you and your charming ways, until three months ago. I've finally worked up the courage to write this letter; I'm pregnant. You have a child now- well technically not yet.

At first I didn't know what to do. I was going to terminate that thing, but then I couldn't stand to see the look on my mother's face. She would have an even deeper disheartened content than when she found out I was pregnant- her being such a devout Catholic and all; you know how upset she got when I told her about all those wonderful Greek myths you had told me!

I expected her to yell and scream at me when I finally told her. It was so much worse than that- she started to cry and say she failed as a mother. That's when I understood I was never the child she wanted. I wasn't the blonde, preppy, 'A' student, and cheerleader. At least I have those bright blue eyes. I wished I had listened to her before. Then I wouldn't be such a loser and maybe if I was all that, you would have stayed.

Never less, I am what I am. I want to try to do the right thing. I don't want our child to be a disappoint like me and someone who can't be relied on like you. I'm giving it up for adoption. I met a nice lady- a very nice rich lady. She's thirty four and says she can't have kids. Her name is Kelly Grace, and yes- the Kelly Grace; the actress! She can take care of this baby, and I won't be there to screw it up, Kingsley. I don't know why she chose me but I'll take as a miracle like mother had said.

I hope the baby has my eyes,

Stacy Ashby

A/N: For anyone that didn't understand this- Kingsley is Zeus, Kelly Grace (kudos to anyone that gets the name.) is Thalia's actress alcoholic mother, and Stacy would be Thalia's birth mother.

I also have a new poll up, and if you don't mind could you drop a vote in?

Take it into consideration these are supposed to be short. Feedback? Something I need to work on?

You know you love me,

Bianca


End file.
